1. FIELD OF INVENTION
This invention relates to a folding stand which sets on the ice for the purpose of holding an ice fishing rod.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many ice fishermen lay their ice fishing rods directly on the ice, causing reels to freeze up or even loss of rod and reel due to fish pulling said rod and reel through the ice hole.
Heretofore a variety of rod stands have been proposed and implemented for holding ice fishing rods.
One such resembles a clothespin. It consists of two short plastic legs which are held together with a spring. The user attaches this stand directly to the rod. However, the reel still rests directly on the ice. Also, fish can pull the rod, reel and stand through the ice hole.
Another type of rod stand consists of a large spike and plastic cup that can be attached to said spike. With this rod stand, the user must drive the spike into the ice. This requires carrying an extra tool. Once the spike is driven into the ice, the plastic cup is attached to the spike. The user then slips the rod handle of the ice rod into the plastic cup. Users find this undersirable due to immobility from one ice hole to the next.
One other product of similar nature, is an ice rod with a stand attached. This product is very cumbersome. And since this system comes with an ice rod already attached, all ice rods already in the users possesion would become unusable.
Ice fishermen therefore, would find it desirable to have a rod stand for their ice pole that would solve the unique problems of ice fishing.
Accordingly, I claim the following as my objects and advantages: to provide a stand for ice fishing rods that holds both rod and reel off the ice preventing ice build up in the reel, a stand that is readily mobile to allow moving the ice rod with ease, a stand which will allow rod and reel to be pulled through the ice, and a stand that can be used with most ice fishing rods already in existence.
In addition, I claim the following objects and advantages: to provide an ice rod holder that collapes for easy hauling, set-up and storage.
Readers will find further objects and advantages of the invention from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.